


Spring Break

by PilDoor



Series: I Want the World to Know [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Cuties, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Frat bro Dean, M/M, Spring Break, meeting the siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilDoor/pseuds/PilDoor
Summary: Dean leaves the closet to go on Spring Break. And he wears questionable footwear.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: I Want the World to Know [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890538
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	Spring Break

Dean is lying on Cas’ bed, throwing a nerdy stress ball from the LGBT club into the air and catching it again while he watches Cas drying off after his shower.

“Can you turn around? I’m not getting a good angle,” he says.

Cas rolls his eyes but complies. Dean laughs but enjoys the view.

“Don’t you got other shit to do than ogle me?” Cas asks. He throws the used towel on the floor in the bathroom and walks across the floor to the dresser. 

Dean continues enjoying the view. “I don’t think there’s anything that could be more important than this.”

Cas rolls his eyes and throws a rolled-up pair of socks at him, but Dean catches the blush on his cheeks and small smile before he turns around and Dean smirks to himself.

“Cheesy,” Cas complains. He gets out some clothes and sits down on the bed next to Dean’s legs to pull them on.

Dean doesn’t say anything to that. He responds to a text from Sam.

“What are your plans for spring break?” Cas asks, shrugging on a plaid flannel. It’s two weeks away.

Dean frowns. “Hey, is that my flannel?”

Cas shrugs. “So?”

Dean shakes his head. “Do you even have any of your own clothes anymore?”

“We’re the same size. Why not take advantage?” Cas points out.

“You don’t see me wearing any of your fugly sweaters,” Dean says.

Cas shoots him a look, eyes travelling to Dean’s chest and back. Dean tries to remember what he’s wearing without looking down. “Funny. I didn’t know you played tennis for Sacramento Charter High.”

Dean just grins. Oops. “Speaking of, how fucking skinny were you in high school? This is tight as fuck.”

Cas rolls his eyes and sighs. “You know, I actually asked you something.”

“Right,” Dean tracks back. “Why do you ask?

“So that means you do have plans,” Cas concludes. He turns around and lies on his stomach to face Dean. He kisses the side of Dean’s mouth in the process.

Dean shrugs. “I have some plans. But I’d rather spend it with you if that’s what you’re asking.”

“Aw,” Cas deadpans because he’s an asshole who can’t handle romance. “What if I was just staying on campus all week?”

“Your dick would be here with you,” Dean says, smirking.

Cas raises his eyebrows at Dean. “Wow.”

Dean smiles innocently in response.

Cas rolls his eyes and chuckles. “Well, just so happens that I’m not staying on campus. How do you feel about sailing?”

Dean thinks about it. He hasn’t spent tons of time on a boat. Some here and there as a kid, when they’d spent the summer at Bobby’s and he’d take them fishing. “Better than flying,” he determines.

“Could hardly be worse,” Cas says. “Anyway, my uncle has a yacht and he invited me and my siblings on it with him for spring break. My siblings are bringing their boyfriend and girlfriend. I figured I might as well bring you to avoid being the fifth wheel.” Cas grins. 

Dean taps his leg playfully with his foot. “How sweet.”

“And also so your ass would be there.”

“Oh my god.”

Cas drops the sarcasm for another brand of the same thing. “No, Dean, obviously I can’t live without you for a whole week. Do you want to come or do you have plans?” There’s an edge to his voice that lets Dean know that Cas is kind of nervous that Dean won’t want to come. If he’s asking too much. It is the first time meeting any relatives has been on the table.

“No, I want to come,” Dean says. 

Cas smiles one of those tiny smiles that had Dean fall for him in the first place. Then he asks: “Are you gonna tell me what plans you’re cancelling?”

“No.” They were kind of awesome plans and he doesn’t want Cas to feel like he’s asking too much. Because he really isn’t. He probably couldn’t ask too much if Dean’s being honest.

“Whatever.” Cas rolls over and sits up to get his phone from his pocket. “I’ll let my uncle know.”

“Sure.” Dean sits up and wraps an arm around Cas’ middle, and runs the other hand under his shirt. “When are you gonna take your clothes off again?” he says, teeth grazing Cas’ throat.

Dean doesn’t have to wait long.

It’s in the middle of a Tuesday, and most people have class but there’s a handful of frat bros playing a half-assed game of Mario Cart in the basement. And Cas is there.

Dean’s watching Ash destroy Ketch from his seat on the floor. Cas is sitting on the couch behind him, a leg on each side of Dean, and fingers lazily kneading Dean’s shoulders.

Benny’s lounging on the rest of the couch, feet resting on the table.

“So what do you have that’s so good that Dean’s skipping Cancun?” Benny asks Cas.

Dean stills, silently praying that Cas isn’t enough of a dick to say his dick.

Cas stops rubbing Dean’s shoulders and leans to look at him. Dean meets his eyes over his shoulder. “What the hell? You didn’t say your plans included Cancun.”

Dean shrugs. “I’ve gone the other two years. And I almost have no memories from those trips because we get so fucked up.”

“You’re exaggerating,” Benny says, rolling his eyes. And Dean might be. He does have some hilarious memories from those trips. But still.

“Dude, how many trips did you take to the shitty Mexican hospital last year?” Dean asks Benny with a raised eyebrow. There’d been a broken finger, an infected bug bite and dehydration from a nasty hangover combined with a street kitchen taco.

“Whatever,” Benny says. “I just wanna know what Cas has that’s so good that you’re skipping out on Cancun.”

“An uncle with a yacht,” Dean admits.

Benny leans back and raises his hands, giving up, “Alright, that’s pretty sweet. ‘S it just the two of you?”

Dean guesses it’s not a weird question. Because then Benny wouldn’t have asked it, right? Because he doesn’t know that he and Cas are a thing. A serious thing, and everything.

“Right, like either of us can drive a boat,” Dean mumbles.

“What do I know?” He gestures to Cas, “Cas is a business major, he might.”

Dean chuckles. Cas is so not that type of business major. You know, with the country clubs and the golf and the yachts, and what have you. He’s the nerdy type. “Right. The dude wears converse all stars.”

“You really hate those, huh?” Cas says.

Dean leans sideways to look at Cas, “Dude, I haven’t even seen converse all stars since middle school.”

Cas gives him a look before shrugging. “Well, they’re back in style.”

“They’re really not,” he almost adds a _sweetheart_ to the end of that sentence but manages to cut himself off. From the smile in Cas’ eyes, Cas heard it anyway.

“You know what, shut your lime green flip flops wearing ass up,” he says back with a whole lot of attitude, and Benny dies laughing.

They drive up to Santa Cruz Harbor on the first Saturday of Spring break. Dean’s wearing his lime green flip flops even though they suck to drive in, just to annoy Cas. He, in turn, wears his converse all stars even though it’s a million degrees, just to annoy Dean.

Victor had asked if Dean was nervous about meeting Cas’ relatives. Dean had obviously answered “Why the fuck would I be nervous about that?” because who gets nervous about meeting friends’ family. Besides Dean _hasn’t_ been nervous but as he pulls into the parking lot, his stomach starts fluttering uncomfortably.

Cas must notice the change in his mood. “You know, if you want to make a good impression, there’s still time to change out of the lime green flip flops.”

“Fuck you,” Dean chuckles. “The only other pair of shoes I brought are the slide slippers.”

He can feel Cas stare at the side of his face. “You’re kidding, right? The ones with the flamingoes?”

Dean doesn’t look at Cas. “The very ones.”

Cas sighs and rubs his temples. “Why do you want my family to think I’m dating an idiot?”

“Maybe because you are?” Dean grins at him.

Cas’ eyes soften as he realizes. “Why are you nervous now?”

“I don’t know,” Dean shrugs. “They’re not expecting some bookish type, are they?”

“No, Dean, even though you are. I know what your GPA is. I told them you’re in a fraternity,” Cas says.

“And what did they say to that?” Dean knows how some people feel about frat bros. Cas used to feel that way. He actually still kind of does, having had his prejudices confirmed.

“Well, Gabriel just laughed, and Anna asked how we even met, because she thinks I’m a loser who can’t make friends,” Cas says, rolling his eyes.

Dean chuckles then jumps when an older man appears outside Cas’ window, knocking on the glass. “What the fuck?”

Cas turns, “Oh, that’s my uncle.” He rolls down the window. “Hello Balthazar.”

“Hello, Lovebirds. Are you gonna sit in there and chat all day or are you coming?” Balthazar says in a misplaced British accent that throws Dean for a loop.

“Sorry,” Cas says and begins opening the door. Balthazar steps back to give him space. “I didn’t realize you were waiting.”

Balthazar waves him off and grabs both of their duffel bags out of the trunk without asking, leaving Dean and Cas awkwardly empty-handed as they walk down the dock.

A petite redhead in a tiny bikini waves at them from the deck of a beautiful yacht, soon accompanied by a short man with brown hair. The man has a white stripe of sun block down the bridge of his nose and is wearing a straw sun hat and bright orange wayfarers. Dean thinks he might like the flip flops.

“Finally!” The redhead says when they make it onto the boat. “Why is it always you we’re waiting for?” She lifts her huge sunglasses to reveal eyes as blue and soulful as Cas’. 

Cas tells her to fuck off and then Dean is officially introduced to Cas’ siblings.

Anna is only two years older than Cas, and is kind of breezy and Dean gets the vibe that she was definitely a bitch in high school. Dean feels like an outsider when she laughs at her siblings’ jokes and only meets the eyes of her boyfriend over dinner. Cas tells him that she’s just shy because Dean is hot. 

Where Anna is reserved and Castiel is sarcastic, Gabriel stands out as the extrovert in the herd. He's the eldest, but acts the youngest. He thinks Dean is ridiculous for being in a frat, but they instantly get along. He broke up with his girlfriend this morning (for the fourth time this year according to Cas), so he’s flying solo. 

Used to sneaking around, it takes Dean a couple of hours to get used to Cas freely groping him. But then he does get used to it. Boy, does he. 

They spend the week lathering each other up in ridiculous amounts of sun oil, sharing sun chairs and making out. The one cloudy day, they spend in bed, and when they finally emerge late into the afternoon, Dean can’t meet Cas’ family’s eyes. 

The only bad part of the trip is Anna’s dick boyfriend, but he’s quickly sailed back to the mainland when he reveals himself to be a complete asshole within the first 24 hours.

At first, he doesn’t really engage with Dean and Cas. Dean doesn’t really think anything of it. He’s more focused on his first time meeting Cas’ siblings, and besides Anna’s boyfriend is brand new, so he figures the guy is shy.

He kind of side-eyes them over dinner when Cas leans his arm on the back of Dean’s chair and Dean in turn rests his hand on Cas’ thigh.

After dinner, when the sun has set and their uncle has gone to bed, they’re sitting on the deck outside under the stars with a handful of drinks, and Anna’s boyfriend whispers something to Anna when Cas pulls Dean in between his legs to wrap his arms around him. Dean doesn’t hear it, but Gabriel does. And he’s offended.

“Hey,” Gabriel says, tone sharp, and Anna’s boyfriend looks up, surprised. Dean and Cas look up in surprise too, because they didn’t hear what warranted Gabriel’s angry voice. “You can cut that shit right out.”

“What?” the boyfriend asks innocently. He looks at Anna, hoping for some defence. Anna looks uncomfortable.

Gabriel looks at Anna. “You okay with that?” he asks, disbelief in his voice.

“Obviously not,” Anna argues, eyes flashing at Gabriel. 

“Why don’t you say something, then?” Gabriel asks, still angry.

“I was going to!” Anna says, angry too. Dean feels incredibly uncomfortable. Cas seems confused more than anything.

Gabriel gestures a _go ahead, then_.

“Well, I obviously didn’t want to make a big deal out of it. Now everyone’s uncomfortable,” she gestures to the lot of them with an angry arm movement.

Gabriel leans back and crosses his arms. “Wow,” he says, clearly disappointed in Anna.

“Fuck you, Gabe,” she says and gets up. “Come on, I gotta talk to you,” she says to her boyfriend, and they leave.

Cas puts his glass of rosé (ugh, gay, Dean’s drinking a Sol) on the floor next to him and looks at Gabriel. Gabriel looks back. After a few moments of silence Cas says, “So…?”

Gabriel sighs. “Anna’s boyfriend’s an asshole is all.”

Dean really wants to know what he said, but he’s certainly not going to ask. He doesn’t know any of these people. He hopes Cas will ask but he, apparently, doesn’t find it to be his place either.

Or maybe he does, and just doesn’t get a chance to, because the next thing Gabriel says is with a big, fake yawn.

“I’m tired. I’m gonna hit the hay,” he says, and with a couple of _Goodnight_ ’s, he leaves Cas and Dean alone.

Dean swirls the last dregs of his beer in the bottle. “What was that about?”

Cas shrugs. “Who knows with these people?” He finishes the last sip of his wine. “Let’s go to bed.”

Dean looks at the stars. It’s kind of nice sitting out here with Cas. Even more so now that the others have left. “I’m not tired.”

Cas leans in even closer, ghosting his lips against the shell of Dean’s ear. “Who said anything about sleeping?”

The next morning there’s still an air of awkwardness. Gabriel and Anna, along with her boyfriend, are all seated at the table when Dean and Cas come in. Gabriel is shooting daggers at Anna’s boyfriend and Anna’s not looking at either of them. 

Balthazar is whistling loudly while scrambling eggs for everyone.

“The peace didn’t last long then, eh?” he says to Cas. 

Dean waits at the counter, wanting to ask if he can help with anything. Cas gets out orange juice from the fridge. “Never does with these two,” Cas replies to Balthazar.

Gabriel leafs through a travel brochure for the Channel Islands National Park, which is close by.

Anna pours coffee into a couple of mugs. 

Cas comes to stand pressed up against Dean’s back as he hands him a glass of juice. He hooks his chin over his shoulder, and that’s all it takes.

“Do they have to do that right in front of everyone?” Anna’s boyfriend says, not whispering, but meant for Anna.

Everyone stills. This time Anna is the first to react. “Are you serious right now? We just talked about this last night!”

“I can't pretend like I agree with that lifestyle,” the boyfriend says, still keeping his voice down like everyone isn’t staring at him.

Cas steps back from Dean to tilt his head at the asshole. “What the fuck is your problem?” he asks, kind of curiously.

Dean feels like he could be sick if he’d had more than one sip of orange juice.

The boyfriend looks kind of taken aback, like Cas is being unnecessarily rude. “It’s disgusting,” he says, like it’s a fact. And Dean does suddenly feel disgusting.

“No, dickhead,” Anna says, getting to her feet and pointing a finger in his face, “ _You’re_ disgusting!”

“Excuse me,” Balthazar steps in. The atmosphere cools down a little but it’s still ringing in Dean’s ears. “Do you have a problem with Dean and Cas?”

The boyfriend doesn’t say anything, realizing now that he may have stepped in it.

Balthazar puts the spatula down and turns off the stove. “I’ll go tell Chester to turn the boat around.”

After a couple of death glares the boyfriend leaves, muttering something about having to pack.

There’s complete silence after that, and Dean really wants to flee but doesn’t want to be dramatic. He’ll wait and see what Cas does.

“I’m really sorry,” Anna says, looking guiltily at Cas. “If I knew he was a bigoted asshole I never would have given him my number in the first place.”

“I know,” Cas says, clearly not angry at her. Actually, he barely seems fazed at all. He turns to Dean and asks: “Are you okay?”

When Dean just stares at him with wide eyes, Cas leads him back to their room to let Dean freak out for an hour and a half.

Cas says, all in all, he did well for his first encounter with a homophobic asshole.

Anna seems embarrassed after that, and avoids Dean except a few awkward smiles across the table at meal times.

Dean doesn’t carry a grudge against her but gives her space. 

He gets along with Gabriel like a house on fire on the other hand.

They go snorkeling together when Anna’s afraid of sharks (for fuck’s sake, of all things) and Cas would rather read (what a _dork_ , Dean loves him so much). They try to one-up each other doing somersaults off the boat. And they both cheat at the poker games they play in the evenings that neither Cas nor Anna know the rules to.

Balthazar seems to like Dean well enough too. He seems like the type of person who likes most people well enough, and Dean finds him easy to get along with.

He doesn’t hang around them too much, and Cas says it's because he’s working. 

Sometimes Dean wakes up at the ass crack of down. Ever since he was a kid. He’ll twist and turn for a bit, try to fall back asleep but more often than not it’s fruitless. Those days Dean may just as well get up and get his day started. He can only lie and stare at Cas sleeping for so long. Especially once he turns over, so Dean’ left staring at the back of his head.

It happens a few times on the trip too, and then he’ll get up and meet Balthazar at the coffee maker, and they’ll drink their coffee on the deck while the sun rises.

Balthazar asks Dean what his major is, how long he and Cas have been together and what it’s like being in a fraternity. In turn, Dean learns that Balthazar is an investor, is British along with Cas’ father, and never settled down because he’s still 21 in his own mind.

They get along quite well by the end of the trip.

Anna warms to him too. It takes a few days and a lot of Winchester charm but by the time Spring Break is over, Dean thinks Anna is the one gets along with best (save Cas, of course). Then, he always got along better with girls.

What really wins her over is when she broaches the topic of visiting Channel Island National Park. No one wants to go. Dean doesn’t really either. But Anna has cabin fever (and maybe a bit of heartbreak), and Balthazar agrees to sail in so she can go, even if the others stay on the boat.

Dean offers to go with her when he sees how disappointed she gets when no one wants to. She only hesitates for a moment before accepting.

They go on a small unguided hike, mostly because Anna’s into nature photography and wants to take pictures. Dean admits that it’s kind of nice to be off the boat and get to walk around, even if the lime green flip flops are not the most comfortable to walk in. It’s been four days of only walking the parameters of the yacht.

Anna reveals that the asshole boyfriend was a rebound from the guy she really wanted but who dumped her. She apologizes again. And then she reveals about a hundred embarrassing stories about Cas that Dean will treasure forever.

By the end of it Dean is fairly certain that all three relatives will relay a good picture of him to Cas’ parents. Most importantly, his mother. Who apparently is hard to impress.

The last night is spent sailing back. Anna, Balthazar and Gabriel all turn in early, since they’ll arrive early in the morning the next day.

Dean and Cas have a harder time letting the trip go.

Dean knows they’ll have to go back to not holding hands, and omitting the pet names, and kissing behind closed doors. It sucks. Dean plays with the thought of just telling everyone, but never really comes to a decision.

They spend the last night outside on the deck, tangled together on a sun chair and wrapped up in a blanket from inside.

For how easy Dean was in his first two years of college, he’s never had sex under open air. But he’s pretty sure he’ll be doing it again.

When they get back there’s hugging all around, and then they’re driving back to campus.

Dean kisses Cas goodbye about a trillion times when he drops him off, and has never had a harder time saying no to staying over. But he has class first thing in the morning, and he needs to unpack and prepare.

When he gets back, he downplays the trip when Benny and Victor ask about it, to a “It was fun. Cas’ family is nice.” And then he throws his duffel bag in the closet and spends 20 minutes skim-reading the chapter for the next day before he’s back at Cas’ again.

He doesn’t return home for anything but his laptop charger for three days until Benny teasingly asks if he has officially moved out.

Dean comes home then but finds that, without Cas, it doesn’t really feel all that much like home anymore.


End file.
